Meeting Mowgli
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Mowgli cares for me.


It's getting cold. I struggle in my swaddle blanket, shivering to keep warm. All I want right now is to be held by my mom, rocked to sleep, and fed her bottle. But, I don't hear her anywhere. All I remember was hearing a loud roar, and falling to the ground as the rest of my family screamed and ran in fear. I hope they find out that they forgot about me. Luckily, whatever was trying to get them didn't want me. But, it's still really cold. I'm really starting to get scared. I start to cry. Next thing I know, I hear a boys voice calling to me. " it's OK, little baby. It's OK. I'm coming. Let me help you." The Voice scenes and me familiar and comforting in a way. I think I heard that voice scare away The big roaring creature. Now, he's here for me. I really hope he's good.

" hello, little baby. My name is Mowgli. I'm here to save you. I saw your mom drop you when she ran from the tiger. His name is Sher Khan. He's big and very mean. He has went after me a couple times. That is why am here. I wanted to make sure you're safe from him. Plus, I have some really cool friends you might want to meet." Next thing I know, he is picking me up and giving me a big hug. " I am going to call you Jeremie." His hugs are very nice and comforting. When he saw how cold I was, he wrapped my blanket around me a little tighter and held me close. I wonder who his friends are.

As he walks, Mowgli tells me about Bagheera, Baloo, and The walls who raised him. Mobley tells me that they are all very nice and they will all take very good care of me. Basically, Mowgli is going to take me in as part of the family. That makes me feel special.

Soon, we are at the cave where the wolves live. When he calls the wolves out, they sniff me all over at first. Then, Mowgli tells them about what happened to my family, and they all sit down to greet me. I don't speak Wolf yet, so I don't know what they're saying. Mobley does translate for me, though. He tells me that they except me as part of the pack. The leader of the pack said he will teach me how to hunt when I start being able to walk. The wolf pups tell me they can't wait to play with me, and Mowgli reminds them that I'm still just a baby. They say they will be gentle. Then, big era overhears the wolves talking to us, and jumps down from the top of the cave. He then sniffs me curiously and starts talking to Mowgli. Mowgli tells him all about what happened to me, and how he scared Sher Khan off. Big year I was impressed and pleased. Then, he does something surprising. He curls up and lets me sleep on him. While I sleep, he gently licks the top of my head. It's very calming, and I fall right to sleep. Bagheera is a very warm kitty pillow.

The next day, Mowgli and big era go hunting for food, and the wolves watch over me. At first, I am scared by all the wet noses coming in my direction, but mother Wolf licks my face to comfort me. She's so sweet. Then, all the puppies join in and kiss my face too. Then, they all shrink back as if it startled by something. I farted. Then, a nasty smell comes from my diaper. I guess it was more than just a fart. I haven't pooped in a day or two, so this was quite a surprise for me and the wolves.

When Mowgli comes back, he notices the smell right away and goes off to find some leads to use as a new diaper for me. After he removes my old diaper and his swaddle, mother Wolf started cleaning meet with her tongue. It felt funny, but it felt good too. Mogli even says she is giving me a bath. After mother Wolf finishes licking me, Mogli takes me to the creek to fully wash me off. He then washes my swaddle blanket and Onesie. He then puts leaves for my diaper, put my onesie back on, and swaddles me back up. It's a little wet at first, and very cold. I start to shiver and cry because my body can't regulate its own temperature yet. Mogli realizes his mistake and takes the swaddle blanket and onesie off me right away. He then brings out my clothes and makes a diaper out of a giant leaf. Then, he decides to make a sling using some leaves so he could constantly hold me wherever he goes. The worlds disapprove of his " Man skills" but when they see what he is making and how it helps me relax, they are OK with it afterwards. Mowgli even made a hammock for us to sleep in. He hung the hammock between two trees. He will bit out of leaves and vines. It was very comfortable, and had enough room for both of us to sleep comfortably, and enough room for me to grow into it. I always cuddle with Mowgli while we sleep.

When day, after Mogli had just given me a bath, we heard noises in the trees. It sounded like monkeys. Next thing I know, they swung down and grabbed me by my ankles, carrying me away. I was just learning how to speak, so I tried calling for help. " put me down, please!" I kept yelling this until they finally did, but they dropped me right in front of a really big monkey. I can barely walk because I'm so young, so I can't run away. Finally, I think I hear Mogli running through the trees in the direction of my voice. I called for him, showing him where I was. When he came into the clearing, he recognized the big monkey I was in front of. Turns out, his name is King Louis. He has a fascination with humans. He wants to be like us. He picked me up and held me, taking a good look at me. Then, he pulled something yellow off of the tree and peeled it. Mowgli says it's called a banana. It's a little mushy, and I don't know if I like it yet. Maybe I will with time. They taste a little funny too. Mowgli loves them.

After a while of hanging with the monkeys, Mowgli picked me up and brought me back home. It was nice to be in a familiar area again. When the wolves heard about what the monkeys dead, they sounded angry. To me, all I heard were growls. Then, Mogli noticed something about me. He noticed that my eyes weren't focusing on things easily. He tried taking a fruit and moving it around in front of my face. My eyes were not focusing on it well. " hey guys, I don't think Jeremie sees very well. Looks like I have to take really good care of him." He told the animals to be very gentle with me. Now that they know that I can't see, they won't jump up on me without letting me know that they are here first. That makes me feel a whole heck of a lot more comfortable.

A couple years later, Mowgli and I were walking through the jungle when Mowgli suddenly needed to go to the bathroom. Before he left for a second, he checked to make sure my new forest green loincloth was securely on me. It felt pretty secure. That's a good thing. After that, Mowgli ran off, telling me to stay by a very skinny tree. I held onto it to make sure that I didn't lose sight of it. Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the leaves. Of course, I ask who it was because I couldn't see. Bagheera stepped out of the foliage and started talking to me. He told me that it wasn't safe here for a disabled man cub. He told me that I should go back to the main village, and that he is going to take me there. Of course, I say no. I'm finally learning how to understand the animals, so I can easily talk to him now. Sadly, Bagheera grabs me by the back of my loincloth. " you're coming with me. I'm going to take you back to the main village right now." I told him no, because Mogli told me to stay right here by this tree. I grab onto the tree even tighter. Bagheera is pulling so hard that my feet are lifting off the ground. I take the opportunity to stick my feet in his face. " Bad kitty! Mogli told me to stay right here!" When he smelled my feet, he let go and fell into the river, saying that my feet were very stinky. Of course, I thanked him. Sadly, when he ended up with letting go, I fell down and scraped my knees. Bagheera swim off and left me alone. I kept holding onto the tree, curled up and started crying. Suddenly, Mowgli came back from where he was. " i'm sorry Jeremie. I had to go more than just P. I think I might've had some bad berries. I'm glad I didn't give any to you. They tasted a little funny. Why are you crying?" I told him about Bagheera and how he tried to take me back to the main village. Mowgli got mad. He was proud of me for staying by that tree and not going with him. He then picked me up and sat me down next to a rock. The rock was near the river. He was going to clean up my knees. I leaned on the rock and kept crying. My knees hurt. As I was crying, I picked up one of my feet to smell them. I liked the smell. It was comforting to me. The other one smelled just as good. I switched between each one until Mobley got back to me. Smelling my feet helped me stop crying. When will he got back, he had someone new with him. It was a really big bear. Of course, I was scared because he was so big. Plus, I'm only around 2 1/2.

" jeremie, this is Baloo. He's one of my best friends. He took good care of me when I was a kid. Now he's here to pass that good care down to you. You can either come say hi or wave to him. I know he looks big, but he's very friendly. Don't be afraid." I waved. Then, he came over and smelled me from head to toe, which made me nervous and cry a little. My knees were still very scraped up and hadn't been cleaned yet so they still really hurt. Mogli remembered about my knees, scooped me up, and carried me to the river to rinse them off. It hurt at first, but when he was done it felt a lot better. Then, Baloo and Mowgli tried to cheer me up with a little song and dance. It worked. I was dancing and clapping along. Leasing, danced, and clapped the day away. Afterwards, I was exhausted. Mogli put me on his back while he climbed into our tree where the hammock was. Baloo slept at the bottom of the tree, keeping watch.

Later that night, I wake up to something cold and slippery moving around me and Mowgli. I hear a slight hissing noise and startle awake. I also wake Mowgli up. We were in such a deep sleep. "Mowgli, who is that?" Turns out, it's Kaa. He tried to eat Mogli in the past, and now he wants both of us. First he likes to wrap around his prey and then swallow them whole. I will not become snake food tonight.

" you smell tasty. Come to me, little ones." His voice was low and hissy. He licked his lips in anticipation, his big glowing eyes spiraling. They are almost hypnotizing, but not to me. Since I can barely see, it has no effect on me. I have to snap Mogli out of it. He is now in a deep trance. "Mowgli! Stop him!" He wakes up. He realizes that he got hypnotized again, and gets very angry. Mogli has actually tied him into a knot in the past. Basically, we need to catch him off balance so he falls off the tree. I know just how to do that. We each raise one of our feet and give him a big kick. Car does lose balance, and tries to fix himself but ends up falling straight onto Baloo, Who wakes up, ties him into a knot, and throws him in the river. That will be the last time we hear from him, or so we think. He keeps saying he'll be back.

Mogli is so proud of me for fighting that big snake off. He held me close and we fell asleep again.

The next day, I noticed my back was very itchy. Mowgli and Baloo showed me how to scratch my back on the tree. It felt really good. While we were scratching, a few fruits fell from the tree. I got to learn about how to eat around the core of certain fruits, and about prickly pear. They are very spiky. Let's just say one fell from the tree and I caught it with my hands not knowing how spiky they were. I got poked all over my hands. Mowgli showed me how to crack it open so I could eat the inside. It was tasty. I also learned how to pick berries. Some berries for nice and firm and ready to pick. Others were very hard and too small, so they were not ready to pick. There are even some berries that were too soft. The birds like to eat those. Mogli tried eating some like that a couple days ago, and that's why he needed to use the bathroom. They really hurt his stomach. I even found strawberries. They are my favorite. I also learned that banana peels can make you fall if you're not careful. Let's just say I learned that the hard way. Mogli had just finished a banana, and dropped a pill on the floor. I walked over to it and it slipped on the slippery peel. It didn't hurt one bit. We all laughed. Baloo even showed me how to take a branch from a tree to scratch your back. He also taught me how to fight like a bear and growl. I even scared him a little bit. I'm a good student.

At the end of our route finding journey, we went back to base camp. It was starting to get dark, and I was starting to get tired. Smoke we decided to tuck me into bed early and take a bath. He told me he would wake me up in case anything happened. He didn't need to wake me up at all. A few minutes later, he was sleeping right next to me.

In the middle of the night, both Mogli and I woke up to the sound of a growl. Mogli knew who it was right away. Cher Khan was arguing with Bagheera and Baloo. They were trying to hide us from him. I stayed very still until I knew it was safe. That was a close one. Share con kept on walking, looking for us in other places. You'll never find us. Never. Now, time to get back to sleep.

In the morning, everyone woke up to the monkeys watching us. They were waiting for us to wake up so we could have a party. Monkey parties are where they would eat a lot of bananas and do crazy tricks. I don't like bananas, so they gave me different fruit. I was still nervous about the monkeys because of my last experience with them, but they made sure I was comfortable this time. They even told me before they lifted me up. " ready for some swing time? We're going to teach you how to swing on vines." Mowgli joined in so I could feel more secure. They even dangled me by my feet up side down. It was actually pretty fun. After swinging on vines, I showed them how I could smell my own feet. They were all interested and smell their own feet and mine too. Then, King and Louis joined the party. I knew who he was this time, so I waved hello and we all started dancing. He even grabbed me by my ankles. " Who are you, little man Cab?" I smiled and started talking. " hello. My name is Jeremie. I am a disabled man Cub." He introduced himself as king Louis, king of all the monkeys. It felt nice to meet him. He then swung me around by my ankles and the monkeys tossed me between each other. Everyone was getting really hyper, including me.

The party lasted all day, and by the time it was over, I was so tired that Mogli had to carry me home. He then climbed up into our tree and put me in the hammock. The second I laid down, I was fast asleep. Mogli went to Dave in the creek before coming to bed too. While Mogli was in the creek, I was alone. I was vulnerable. Everyone else was asleep. I wake up to the slithering sound above me. I think I know who it is, so I make sure to wake up before he has the chance to try to eat me again. But, it's too late. He already has me cradled in his body. He is tickling my feet with his tongue as well. At first, because it tickles, I start to laugh. Then I realize that I'm not in the hammock, and start to cry. Kaa tried to comfort me by wrapping himself a little tighter around me. "It's so nice to see you again." He saw me a few days ago, but I guess it's nice to see him again too. " you tried to eat me last time! What are you doing now?" I don't know if I trust him right now, but he looks at me really close with his spiraling eyes and I fall into a trance. " trust in me, trust in me. Just close your eyes. You can trust in me." I start to fall asleep again. Then, a couple minutes later, I hear Mowgli and Baloo running up the tree. When I open my eyes, I am dangling by my feet right above Kaa's open mouth. Why do I always almost get eaten, even when I'm trying to be nice? I want to be a friend to animals, not food. I love animals. Mowgli throws a stick, which hits Kaa on the head and knocks him out. Now, I am following. Luckily, Baloo catches me and hold me tight. They both check me over to make sure I'm OK. Then, they go fight the evil snake. I can go back to sleep safely in my hammock.

The next morning, Mogli brings me down to the creek for a bath. He knows to be gentle with me, letting me know what he's going to help with next. It feels good to be with again, especially after being touched by a snake. I felt really gross. Mowgli take a bath as well. Even Baloo took a bath. Then, he decided we should all go for a swim. I haven't learned how to swim yet, but Mowgli can teach me. Plus, today is my third birthday. It feels good to grow up. While we were taking a swim, Mogli showed me how to float on my back and move my arms and legs to move me through the water. It was a little scary at first, but after a while, I got used to it. I even learned how to go underwater to find things. One time, when I went under the water, I found something sparkly. Mogli says he sees women wearing these in the main village. They call it a ring. Someone must have lost it. Mowgli thinks he recognizes the ring from a girl he met in the man village. Her name is Shanti. He has a bit of a crush on her. "She has dark hair and tan skin just like me. She has pretty feet too." I've never seen a girls feet before, so I can't wait to see her. Maybe Mogli could take me to the Man Village so we could see her again. It's just a thought.

Since it's my birthday, the monkeys decide to throw another party for me. These guys love to party. This time, because of how Kaa dangled me by his tail, the monkeys are more aware of how they are treating me. They actually swing me by my hands this time. Plus, my legs have been tightening up on me and hurting me for a while. Mogli says it's because I'm sore from all the walking. I think it something different. Sometimes they hurt even when I'm sitting down and they jump on their own sometimes. Wentz, I was trying to walk when my legs buckled and I fell to the floor. It's almost like I can't control my legs anymore. Mowgli and the monkeys decide to have me start learning how to swing on vines so I don't have to use my legs as much. I think it's a great idea, but how long would I be able to hold onto a vine without having to let go? My legs are feeling a lot weaker. They were already weak in the past two years, but now that I am three, they are much weaker. They should be getting much stronger. I may have to stop walking all together. That's not good for my safety.

Learning how to swing wasn't easy. First I had to figure out how to hold onto a vine. Once I got that mastered it, I worked on swinging. Of course, I went face first into a few trees, but that's because i'm blind. Finally, I figured out a way to go around a tree if it's in the way. I would just have to switch phones. And, if I have to run into a tree, I learned to reach my feet in front of me so I could walk on the tree trunk. It was a lot of fun. After a while, Mowgli and I would race. Sometimes I would win. Other times he would win. We kept things competitive so I could get stronger. It made things a challenge.

A few years later, I have mastered the art of swinging. Now I am six years old and king of the vines. The monkeys can't even compete with what I can do. Plus, now that I am swinging through the vines more, Mogli is doing the same thing. He is looking a lot stronger. We are also neck and neck with how fast we are. And, I have to rely on vines a lot more because my legs are almost unusable now. I really need to find out what's wrong with my legs, but I am hesitant to go into the man village alone.

After hours of swimming with the monkeys and playing with the animals, I hear the footsteps of a familiar animal who I am afraid of. Cher Khan is back. Even Baloo is on edge. Everyone is afraid of the Tiger. I see Bagheera bring his claws out. I think it's time for a big fight too. I start swinging on the vines towards the footsteps to see if it is really him. When I see the orange and black stripes, I go straight back to the others to let them know. Then, Mowgli and I start swinging towards him, and king Louis joins in. He hears the tiger is looking for me. Well, he has found me. " there you are, little man cub. Do you know who I am?" Of course I know who he is. " you are the tiger that made my mother drop me. Your name is Sher Khan. people fear you. I am not afraid of you." " you're not afraid of me? Why not? How's the jungle toughen you up? Well, let me test that toughness. I want you to start to run. I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. It will make the Chase more interesting for me. Now, go." I'm not going to run. I'm going to swing on vines to get to my friends, and we are all going to fight him. He will pay for what he did. " One. Two. Three." I start swinging away, forming a plan. " four. Five. Six." I reach my friends and Mowgli. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!" He roars in leaps forward. I'm a little bit away from him. I stare him straight in the face. He crawls towards me and leads onto my chest, knocking me down. His sharp claws hurt against my skin. He starts climbing at me and bites me. He even rips off my loincloth and bites me where it hurts. I am trying to wiggle out from under him and trying to kick him off me. Since he has his mouth and teeth on my boy parts, trying to pull away it's only giving it stimulation. Then, I accidentally kick him right in the face, which makes him pull his head off my boy parts. When he pulls off, I noticed something white coming out of me. I have no idea what it is, but I know it's normal. He also smelled my feet. " Man stench! Get it off me!" I sat up and grabbed my stick. Mogli already has a stick on fire and he lights nine. We point our flaming sticks towards him. My other animal friends are behind me, ready to pounce on him. I can see Bagheera crouching, claws out. Cher Khan makes a move towards me, as if getting ready to pounce. Bagheera pounces first, landing on Cher Khan's back. Bagheera then takes a few swipes at Cher Khan, knocking him off balance. Mowgli grabs his tail and ties our flaming sticks to it. He is afraid of fire. " just to let you know, you have flaming sticks on your tail." Baloo laughs, gesturing towards his tail. Cher Khan looks behind him, screams in fear, and runs off, trying to shake the sticks off of his tail. As he runs, he trips on a twig. The fire from the sticks hit his back, and he runs off again, with his back singed and burnt. He won't be back anytime soon.

After the fight, everything returns back to normal. All the animals respect me and Mowgli now. We are all friends now. Even Kaa has determined not to eat me. He won't even wrap around me in a threatening way. Instead, he gives me a gentle squeeze to congratulate me on winning. He is a good snake now. Bagheera now walks up to me. " I would like to apologize for what I did to you when you were too. That was very wrong of me for trying to take you away from Mowgli. Do you forgive me?" Of course, I forgive him. I carefully walk towards him and put him on the head. He is a good kitty. I apologized for calling him a bad kitty. He and Mogli decide to take me to the creek for another bath, and point out where the main village is just in case I would like to go. When we get to the lake, Mogli sees his girl, Shanti. She was sitting on the side of the creek, doing something with her hair. Mowgli calls it brushing. He says brushing your hair feels really good. Then, I see the bottom of her feet. They are beautiful. I need to take some time to decide if we should go back. Mogli really wants to go back. He misses his girl. So, we decide to go to the man village. Mogli and I turned around to say goodbye to our friends for now. When we say goodbye to Baloo, he starts crying and gives me a big hug. I'm going to call it a bear hug. Then, he asked me if he could dangle me by my ankles one more time. Of course, I agree. He dangles me by my ankles, tickles my feet, and smells them. He's not bothered by the smell. He even licks them. It tickles. He tells me happy birthday one more time. I am now 10. I get onto Mowgli's shoulders, and he carries me across the creek. When Shanti sees us, she runs over to say hi. Of course, I say hello and introduce myself. I don't really speak human language just yet, but I can learn fast. I can even teach her animal language.

After Mogli talks to her about how weak my legs are, Shanti takes me to the village doctor. After he takes a good look at me and test my leg strength, he tells me I have cerebral palsy. He even noted that I am visually impaired. They don't have the technology to see why I am visually impaired just yet.

It has been a long day. We have made it to the man village, seen their doctor, and made a new friend. Now, where are we going to sleep? Shanti leaves Mowgli over to her house. A house is like a cave built by humans. Hers has many rooms with lots of stuff in it. Turns out, I'm going to have to learn to use something called a toilet. I have to learn how to be a normal boy. Mogli and I are going to live here for a while, happily ever after.

The end


End file.
